Rane Lavander
Rane is a calculated warrior. He serves Aeonil and his friends. He helps who he can, when he can, and is able to weigh all possible options quickly in order come to the best possible solution. He enjoys his freedom, but will also uphold the rules when they are needed. He is blonde haired and blue eyed like most of his family, but unlike most elves, he keeps his hair short and cropped. He is 5'10", lean and spry, weighing about 110 lbs. For an elf, he is hearty and fit. Current He is currently head of the 11th Akh'Alimar stationed in Valis. He spends his time with the Home Guard and his free time is spent with his wife, Fiona. History Early Life Rane was born during the final years of the Age of Darkness just outside the ruins of Polis. His parents were freedom fighters in the center of the continent. They fought against the evil of the Underdark, and died for it too. Only months after his birth, he was found in an abandoned shack by a human man. Rane was wrapped and placed in a crib. A male and a female elf were found dead outside. His father wore an amulet with the crest of House Lavander on it, but no name for the child. The family called him Rane, a human name from the area. They taught him his racial language, and told him to use his family name. Military Career As Rane grew older, he started to learn what it means to be an elf living with humans. He was barely old enough, by elven standards, to even begin to comprehend the world when his adoptive parents died of old age. He was only a child. He lived with his adoptive brother as a hunter outside of Polis who soon too died of old age. By the time he turned 100, he had watched three generations of his human family die. He finally had enough, and he left the farming community he had called home for a century. He entered the streets of Polis with no idea what he was going to do. With only a few gold, and a few days worth of supplies, he quickly learned that city life was nothing like what he was used to. He had finally moved on, and he needed work. He found fliers hanging around that were asking for citizens to join the military. To this day, he isn't sure if it was out of desperation, or if he actually wanted to, but once he had joined, he knew that he had found his calling. He was quickly spotted for his talent as a hunter and trained to use bows and crossbows and placed in an ambush unit. Over the years his expertise moved him up in rank until he had his own squad, the division, became an officer, and reached the rank of Major. He served Klindathu proudly for many years until one day, he met Illenia Sythe. Integration into Elven Society Rane never truely knew what it was to be an elf. By this time, he had lived through many generations of human lives, and all he really understood, was that humans were extremely short lived. He was always different, always set apart from other soldiers because of this. He refused to let the military grant him higher rank, because he was worried that they would take him out of the field. If he would have stopped going on missions, he never would have met his first love, the woman that changed his life. Illenia was an elven soldier. She served in the lower ranks of the Home Guard, as did many other elves of her class. She was her squads leader, as was Rane, and their paths crossed while hunting the same group of drow. Before this point, Rane had little interaction with other elves, and most elves he had met looked down on him for living with humans. Illenia and Rane finished the mission together, and Illenia offered to take him back to Avalon, something Rane had never even thought about until that moment. He went with her, and it wasn't long after when he resigned his commission as a Klindathan officer. He lived with Illenia and her family, and was soon reunited with his extended family who took him into their home as well. Illenia and Rane lived happily until The Conjunction. The Conjunction, the Fourth Drow War, and the Concora Crisis After the Conjunction, his beloved was murdered by the death knight, Lord Newman. This event shook the core of Rane's beliefs. Until that point, he had never known an elf to die. He couldn't handle ths loss, and left Avalon. He returned to living with humans, and keeping himself seperate, but not as a soldier. He began adventuring and hiring himself out as a sell-sword. His unique skills of infiltration allowed him to take specialized jobs. Soon he met up with an adventuring group. He spent the next eighty years adventuring until the outbreak of the Fourth Drow War. After the destruction of his old human home, he met up with his father-in-law who had been chasing Lord Newman. Rane, out of rage, attacked him on his own and was nearly killed. He then began fighting along side Respen Do'Urden and Lodinas Sythe. Rane was present at the destruction of Avalon and the final battle against the Black Widow. After the battle he took the recovered Ring of the Home Guard from the now dead First Guard back to the Home Guard. Respen told them of his actions and recommended him for initiation into the Home Guard. After consideration, Rane was entered into the Home Guard as the Eleventh Guard, at the time, the lowest ranking Home Guard leader since all others had been killed. Shortly after his initiation into the Home Guard, Rane was assigned to Respen due to his previous relationship with him and Rane accompanied him into Concora. Together, they helped defeat Orcus and his cult. The Idols, the Crown Blade, and the Present Rane fulfilled his duties, but soon after was captured by the Black Window and his mind was taken over by Vaulric. He served the Black Window as a member while they searched for the Elemental Idols. Not much is known about what he did during this time because he refuses to discuss it. During a battle in the Forest Temple, he was captured and the lock on his mind was released by Respen. While he was helping Respen, he slept with, and had a blessed baby with Fiona. They soon married, and after the battle at the Time Gate, they retired to Valis to raise their child. However, he never escaped his duties as a Home Guard, and never wished to. They sent him to join with the Guide Guild, and he did so willingly. Due to the powers of his ring, he was still able to spend a lot of time with his daughter. When Respen was summoned to the court to be removed from his place as king, he asked Rane to help him retrieving the Crown Blade. Rane helped his friend and king recover the crown blade, but after the blade rejected Respin, Rane didn't know what to do. So he returned to Valis and raised his daughter Celesti. The Home Guard, as a favor to Rane, for his dedicated service, assigned the 11th Akh'Alimar to Valis so he could continue his loyal commitment to the Home Guard and still be present for his family. He frequently visits his old friend in his new city although his home is with his wife Fiona. His daughter grew and eventually ascended to divinity. He stopped chasing her and returned to his duties as a Home Guard and a husband. Relationships Rane is a leader, although those who don't wish to take his orders tend to see him as egotistical. Some have claimed that he has a superiority complex and in a way he does. Through out his long life, he has come to realize that there are certain tasks some individuals cannot perform, and if he believes that he can do it better, he has no issues with letting that fact be known if it needs to be. He is blunt and straight forward. He prefers to approach personal matters head on instead of beating around the bush. It is this bluntness that makes him a little off-putting to some people. While he never intends to be rude, at times he can come across that way. In general Rane is a good and kind person. He does what he can to put the needs of others ahead of himself and help all those in need of help. He does not leave friends or his underlings behind and he will sacrifice to ensure the survival of another. He will even sacrifice another for the greater good of a whole if need be, but any sacrifice will always be calculate and he will only do so if he is 100% sure the sacrifice will be worth it. He never throws lives away, whether his or the lives of soldiers under him. Rane is married to the High Priestess of the goddess of love, Fiona. Together, they have a daughter, Celesti, that has been blessed as a half-celestial. The clergy claim that she has been chosen. He is close friends with the once king Respen Do'Urden, and as a Home Guard used to protect him. He has a special relationship with Lodinas Sythe. Lodinas never knew his sister, but Rane was once married to her. Rane feels a special obligation to taking care of Lodinas. He feels that he can help him see the error of his ways. As Rane sees it Lodinas is in fact just young, and doesn't quite understand the world yet. Character Sheet Rane Lavander Slayer (Sniper) 20 / Fighter (Crossbowman) 11 (4 epic in fighter, 7 epic in slayer) Neutral Good Medium Humanoid (Elf) Init +17; Senses Perception +108 (+118 vs. invisible, -1/60', ignore first -5), Low-light vision, darkvision 120' (goggles) Defense AC 37 (+9 armor, +13 dex, +5 deflection, +1 ascent) HP 582 (31d10 + 329) Fort +33, Ref +32, Will +21 (+2 vs enchantment, +5 vs fear, +8 vs mind-affecting) Special Defenses fast healing 3; Resist fire 10, cold 10 Offense Speed 80' Melee *+6 shocking blast short sword +36/+31/+26/+21 Ranged *Demon Eye Crossbow +50/+50/+43/+35/+30 (3d8 + 2d6 fire + 6d6 force + 29 force) full round action: +38 (vs. flatfooted touch) ''(12d8 + 2d6 fire + 6d6 force + 10d6 + 70: average 180 force + 7 fire) *+5 Hand Crossbow' '+42/+42/+35/+27/+22 (1d4 + 18 + drow sleeping potion DC: 24) '''Special Attacks' assassinate DC: 27, snare trap DC: 29, sneak attack +7d6 Statistics Str 12 (18), Dex 30 (36) , Con 25 (31), Int 20 (26), Wis 17 (23), Cha 18 (24) Base Atk +24/+24/+17/+9/+4; CMB +31; CMD 53 Epic Damage Bonus: '''+3 '''Feats Acrobatic step, crossbow mastery, deadly aim, eagle-eyed, eagle eyes, exotic weapon proficiency (great crossbow), exotic weapon proficiency (hand crossbow), far shot, greater vital strike, improved critical (great crossbow), improved precise shot, improved vital strike, light step, nimble moves, pinpoint targeting, point blank shot, precise shot, run, rapid reload, signature skill (perception), skill focus (perception), vital strike, weapon focus (great crossbow), weapon specialization (great crossbow) Epic Feats Ascent, blinding speed, distant shot, energy resistance (cold), energy resistance (fire), epic skill focus (perception), epic speed, fast healing, inviolate, lightning speed, skill mastery (perception), stormstride, supreme vital strike, uncanny accuracy, void step Skills '''Acrobatic +47, Climb +38, Craft (Traps) +27, Diplomacy +35, Disable Device +31, Escape Artist +47, Heal +14, Intimidate +41, Knowledge (Geography) +23, Knowledge (Nature) +39, Knowledge (Planes) +26, Perception +108, Sense Motive +40, Spellcraft +37, Spellcraft +37, Stealth +77, Survival +42, Swim +38 '''Languages Avalondi Elven, Drow Sign, Dwarven, Klindathan, Minotaur, Orc, Undercommon SQ Bravery +3, crossbow expert +2, deadshot, favored target +4, greater deadshot, improved deadshot, improved quarry, quarry, slayer's advance, stalker, swift tracker, old dog new tricks Slayer Talents Assassinate, camouflage, fast stealth, rogue crawl, stealthy sniper, viscous study, hide in plain sight, twist the knife, shadow's speed Gear *'Head:' Hat of Mind Blank *'Headband:' Headmand of Mental Superiority (Spellcraft, Heal, Knowledge Nature) *'Face: '''Eberk's Goggles (Only one active at a time, swift action to change, built into helm) **Gold: +30 Perception **Red: X-ray (As ring of x-ray vision) **Clear: ''True seeing '' **Blue: ''Greater arcane sight **White: Safety glasses **Black: Darkvision 120' **Yellow: Identify **Grey: Deathwatch **Green: Goggles of elvenkind *'Neck:' Scarab of Protection *'Back: '''Shoulder Plates of Resistance (as cloak of resistance) *'Chest:' *'Body:' +6 troglodite leather of heavy fortification, +30 stealth *'Wrist:' Bracers of Evasion (as ring of evasion) *'Hands:' *'Ring:' Ring of the Home Guard *'Ring: Ring of Freedom of Movment *'''Waist: Belt of Physical Perfection *'Feet:' Tremor Boots Other Items *Mu Spore bits x5 (15,000gp each, 1300 lbs) XP 201,415,200/229,500,000 Category:People Category:PCs Category:Johnathan's Characters